


Totally Not A Coffee-Shop Au

by speedfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Superiornatural Secret Satan, totally not a coffee-shop au, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedfanfic/pseuds/speedfanfic
Summary: Freddy, I got you for Secret Satan!It took me a few tries of writing to figure out what to write, and I hope you have fun reading it! It didn't turn out the way I had expected it to, but I'm not arguing lol.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Totally Not A Coffee-Shop Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddy_being_bready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddy_being_bready/gifts).



There used to be a small coffee shop called  _ The Angels Tavern  _ just down the road. Dean always used to crack up over the name because  _ What sort of coffee shop calls themselves a tavern? _ He would go past the place several times a week, and was never inclined to actually stop and go in to see what their coffee actually tasted like.

He doesn’t know what made him change his mind. He was driving home after work one day, his stomach was aching with the beginning of hunger and he could really use a drink. He knew he didn’t have much food at his apartment, and so decided to pull into the parking lot, park, and step out of his car.

As he took a few short steps to the front door, he decided the place didn’t look that bad afterall. The front of the store was a wall of windows looking out to the street beyond, and he could make out the shape of several tables and booths spread throughout the inside of the building. The walls were painted a nice shade of beige, and he rather liked the design of the tiles on the floor.

And so he opened the front door, the little bell jingling above his head, and stepped in. The door closed behind him with a quiet  _ snick _ , and the quiet music playing in the speakers surrounded him in the sort of peaceful quality found only in roadside small establishments. The song playing Dean had recognized as being  _ Angel with a Shotgun _ (if anyone ever asked, no he totally did not like the song and sometimes listened in the quiet of his room).

A few eyes of patrons went to him as he stepped further into the room, but then quickly looked away and back to their meal. Dean continued to step further until he could read the board above the counter, listing their various drinks and meals. His eyes automatically caught on black coffee, and a vanilla cinnamon roll. Well, at least picking what he wanted to eat was easy.

The person who was at the counter got their food then, and stepped off to the side, heading to a table. There wasn’t anyone else in line, and so Dean was about to step forward to place his order when he finally took a look at the person at the counter, and promptly froze.

Looking back at it, Dean wasn’t sure what exactly it was about the guy that nearly took Dean’s breath away. If he could pinpoint it to one thing, it would definitely be the guys piercing blue eyes, brighter than the sky on the warmest of days. Not that Dean is usually poetic. Because he isn’t, it was just … the truth.

The guy lifted his eyes from the cash register to meet the green of Dean’s eyes, and Dean finally had the sense to stumble forward until he was standing in front of the counter, but had to fight to find his voice. The blue-eyed-guy tilted his head reminiscent of a dog waiting for an order, and Dean finally found his voice, saying his order in a shaking voice, sounding like a shy college kid and totally unlike the guy nearing thirty he was.

The guy didn’t seem to notice or mind though, giving a timid smile and moving to put his order through. His nonchalaunt-ness helped Dean get his mind back into focus, and he was able to collect his food and drink with non-shaking hands, grabbing the receipt between two fingers when he didn’t have an empty hand.

He totally did not stumble back to a booth. No, he walked smoothly and neatly placed his food and drink on the table. He totally did not somehow manage to spill a bit of his drink on the table and have to go stumbling up to the counter to grab a handful of napkins. He totally didn’t-

“Hey!” The voice draws Castiel out of his thoughts, and he looks over to find Dean staring at him, frown etched on his face and a hard look in his eyes. “Quite telling the story like that! You’re making me sound like I may have well been drooling at the sight of you.”

Castiel smirks at the image. As far as he remembers it, it was certainly close. “Well, if you don’t like the way I’m telling the story then you go ahead and tell it.”

There’s something that sounds suspiciously like those sitting across the booth from them are sighing at their antics, but neither Cas nor Dean pay it any mind.

Dean nods, straightening his shoulders and clearing his throat as he starts from where Cas left off.

He took his order and found a booth against a corner of the back wall. He sat down, his food in front of him, and took a look at the receipt to check how much his order was. Not that he didn’t remember what the guy at the cash register told him, no he remembered just fine, thank you very much. He just wanted to double check that- yep, that it was the price he thought it was.

It didn’t cost as much as Dean had expected, this place was cheap. He put the receipt down, ignoring the way it flapped in the breeze as the air conditioner kicked in. He tried the cinnamon roll, and paused as he chewed. Alright, it was good. Very good. Possibly the best cinnamon roll he ever had.

He was just about to reach for his drink when the receipt caught his eye as it continued to flap in the breeze. There was something written on the back of it. Dean picked it up and flipped it over, and his breath caught in his throat as he read what was written.

It was a phone number, hastily written but still legible, and the words  _ Call Me Sometime? _ written below it.

“Alright, alright, we get the point.”

Dean looked up from his storytelling, having to blink a few times to clear the memory from his view. He didn’t have to look next to him to know that Cas was scowling at the interruption. The next part is his favorite.

“We get it,” the voice continued, and Dean considered picking up the desert in front of him and throwing it in Gabriel’s face. A family friend of countless years, Gabriel was to him, though sometimes Dean couldn’t help but wonder how the heck he was friends with this person. “You two had a near perfect meeting, one that will be told in the legends of years to come. Now why do you insist on telling the story even though I already know-”

Cas cleared his throat, effectively cutting him off. “If you had been patient, we would have gotten to the point.”

Gabriel was about to roll his eyes when Sam lightly tapped him with his foot. Gabriel shot him a look, but Sam smiled lightly and shook his head.

Dean continued as if he didn’t see their little exchange. “If you are that impatient, I’ll skip the details for the rest. You can assume what happened yourself-” Gabe raised his eyes with a mischievous look on his face, and Dean was quick to backtrack. “-long story short I texted him and viola. Point is-”

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance, both with the biggest of grins on their faces. The seemed to come to some sort of agreement, for their faces lit up and they opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

“We’re getting married!’

Both Sam and Gabriel had frozen, before Sam’s face lit up with the biggest of smiles and he rushed from his booth to grab both Cas and Dean in a big hug. Dean, usually ot a big hugger, allowed it.

Gabriel didn’t move, and yet it was obvious he was forcing back a smile when Sam finally returned to his seat and impatiently requested more information.

And so together they told him that the date of the wedding would be on valentines of the next year, and together they convinced Gabriel to let them finish telling the story of how Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, soon to be Castiel Winchester, met.

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy, I got you for Secret Satan!
> 
> It took me a few tries of writing to figure out what to write, and I hope you have fun reading it! It didn't turn out the way I had expected it to, but I'm not arguing lol.


End file.
